Gossip Girl Recreated
by SLEFEW
Summary: This story is all about a new Gossip Girl. Chuck and Blair have 2 kids, Henry, and Brooke. Serena and Dan have a girl, Addison. Nate married Layla Scott (British). They have 3 kids, Ava, Elena, and Max. Jenny married Jonathan Maxwell, CEO of Maxwell Invest. Group. They have 2 kids Rose, and Hunter. This is about everyone's lives at school, work, and home. Enjoy! Rated M to be safe.
1. Introduction

This story is all about the next generation of Gossip Girl. Chuck and Blair are together and they have two beautiful kids (naturally), Henry, and Brooke. Serena and Dan have one girl Addison. Nate ended up marrying a wealthy woman from England, Layla Scott. They have three children, Ava, Elena, and Max. Jenny has become a famous fashion designer and married Jonathan Maxwell, the head of the investment banking firm Maxwell Investment Group. They have two kids, Rose, and Hunter.

* * *

Henry Bass: Mysterious and dangerous, he is one year older than his sister. He takes after his father in more ways than one. He is going into his junior year at St. Jude's.

Brooke Bass: Popular and controlling. She is the spitting image of her mother and is practically a clone of her during her high school days. She is going to be a sophomore at Constance.

Addison Humphrey: Rebellious and gorgeous, Addison is Brooke's best friend and has the style of a super model.

Ava Archibald and Elena Archibald: Stunning and secretive. They are identical twins that tell each other everything. They round out the Quad with Brooke, and Addison.

Max Archibald: Athletic and a heartthrob. He is a junior as well. He takes after his Dad in his knack for sports.

Rose Maxwell: Beautiful and intelligent. She is a junior like Henry, and Max but she is light and bubbly. She is at the top of her class and set to go to her top college.

Hunter Maxwell: Wild and fun. He is a sophomore who is a party animal and has a thing for Brooke but she just doesn't know it.

_Well now you know about all the new UESs_ _at Constance/St. Jude. The big question is will they follow their parents' path or take a different route?_

* * *

I hope you will read this story! If you have any suggestions/corrections for me just let me know!


	2. Chapter 1: A New School Year

Henry and Brooke Bass, Addison Humphrey, Ava, Elena, Max Archibald, Rose and Hunter Maxwell.

_Hello UES, today marks the first day of the new school year. This is my favorite time of year; the leaves are turning, the fashion, and all the juicy gossip that happens with the start of a new year. Welcome back UES._

The Gossip Girl blast hit everyone as they were on their way to school. Brooke and Addison were in the back of the Bass limo when they got it.

"Uhhhggg she's back," said Brooke, "I was hoping that we would get a year of peace from her."

"I still wonder who Gossip Girl is, and why she torments us all so much," exclaimed Addison.

"My parents told me that they were followed by Gossip Girl back when they were younger. They said she caused all kinds of trouble for them while they were in school," Brooke said.

"Mine said the same thing! Hey, do you want to have a party on Friday? Kind of like a welcome back to school party," asked Addison.

"Maybe, I just feel like those are so over done. What about a 'High School Stereotype' party? There is the school jock, the slut, nerd, and many other options to dress up as," Brooke replied.

"That sounds fantastic! Friday at your Dad's hotel?"

"Of course!"

The limo pulled up to Constance as they finalized the details of the party. Pretty soon anyone who was anyone would know about the party.

_I just found out a interesting piece of news. Brooke Bass is having a 'High School Stereotypes' party on Friday at 8. It's a little early to be planning parties isn't it ladies?_

"Your sister is having a party on Friday," Max told Henry.

"So it would seem," Henry replied.

Max and Henry were walking into St. Jude's when they saw Rose Maxwell step out of her limo in brown boots, white tights, a plaid skirt, white button down shirt with a brown sweater over it. Both of them stopped and stared at her as she walked past. She waltzed past both of them and up the steps into Constance. Her Chanel No. 5 lingered in the air after she had passed.

"I can't believe she turned you down this summer, man," Max said to Henry.

"She didn't turn me down. No one turns down a Bass. She just said the timing was off, that's all," Henry retorted.

"That's rejection."  
"No it isn't."

"Hello brother dear," said Ava and Elena in sync.

Henry and Max had been too distracted by arguing to notice the twins walk up. They were wearing the exact same thing, black ankle boots, black tights, gray pencil skirts, with pink cardigans over their white button downs. Both of them were wearing a necklace that had diamonds, sapphires, and emeralds in them. Elena had a green bow in her hair, and Ava had a white one, other than that there was no difference between their outfits. If you looked closely enough you could see a small freckle next to Elena's right eye. No one could tell them apart, except their closest friends.

"Still staring at Rose Maxwell I see," said Elena.

"Nothing has changed from last year, has it boys," Ava chimed.

Henry gave Max a look of annoyance as Ava and Elena spoke.

"She won't go for either of you," Elena taunted.

"And why is that," Max snapped back.

"Because she is too smart to get involved with either of you," Ava finished for her sister.

Henry winked at Elena. Even though they were practically the same person, Henry had a soft spot for Elena. He sauntered off up the stairs and into the school.

"You guys better get to class," Max said with annoyance apparent in this voice.

The twins turned and flounced off to class with a flip of their hair. Max caught the wink from Henry to Elena and was wondering what that was all about when his phone dinged. Another Gossip Girl blast:

_Well, today is starting off better than I had hoped. Henry Bass is spotting winking at Elena Archibald. She is his best friend's little sister. I wonder if how Max feels about that. Is Henry willing to lay his friendship on the line for a little fun?_

What? Thought Max. Who was around during their discussion? How does Gossip Girl know everything? What does she mean by "a little fun" and "laying our friendship on the line?" He wondered as he walked into school.

Rose Maxwell sat down in her first class of the day, math. She liked her schedule this year. She was taking Pre-Calc, AP Language and Composition, Spanish 5, AP Chemistry, Physics, Independent Science Research, AP US History, and a Study Hall. She knew her year was going to be hard but she was up to the challenge. As Rose was contemplating her schedule, Henry Bass sat next to her. She turned her head and caught a glimpse of him. She rolled her eyes. Henry had tried to ask her out earlier in the summer. She didn't have time for boys. Junior year was the hardest and she had to keep up her perfect record. It seemed as if Henry wasn't getting the hint she didn't want to date or do anything else for that matter. His reputation was that of his father's when he was in high school. Rose knew that and didn't want to go there.

Hunter Maxwell strode into his first class, AP World History, with Mr. McGregor. He hated history and school for that matter and wondered for the billionth time why his parents made him take challenging classes. He was planning on sitting in the back corner of the room and hopefully going unnoticed by Mr. McGregor, when he saw Brooke sitting in the middle of the room with an empty seat next to her. He quickly strutted to the seat and plunked himself down in it. Brooke turned her head and broke out into a smile.

"I thought I was going to be the only one in here," Brooke said.

"Nope, it looks like it's just you and me," Hunter replied with a wink.

_Hello UES, tonight marks the ending of my favorite day and it did not disappoint me. New romance has been seen blooming all over today. First Henry and Elena sharing a meaningful glance and wink, but then Henry decided to keep Rose company during math. And lastly Hunter and Brooke seem to have their eyes on each other during their history class. What will the new school year bring in the romance department? Only time will tell._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_


End file.
